eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arterial of Origins: Chapter 4 Angel Route Walkthrough
<<< Back: Chapter 3 Exodus *Even after accepting her offer, Mehisha makes no effort to hide her dislike of you; this isn't the first time humans have lived in this world, and the last time this happened, they eventually threw in with the demons. *The angels have promised you their protection, but first you have to journey to their territory. Since the school is located within the demons' sphere of influence, the way will be dangerous. The students will be traveling in three groups, with Shuya and Mehisha at the front, Narumi guarding the second group, and Madoka bringing up the rear. **After the initial battle, you'll be in charge of clearing a path for the four groups of students. Narumi will be controlled as a separate group; she will withdraw after encountering three enemies. Madoka will run along the southern path on her own, without your control. ***Your end reward is based on how many students are still alive, along with whether or not Narumi and Madoka are still on the field. ***The students will begin to head along the northern path after the first couple of turns. ***Enemies here are no different from what you fought on the way over, although there are more of them. ***After a little while Madoka comes across a stray upperclassman who's trying to hide from the monsters. Madoka tells her that the student body is on the move, and that she can join up with them soon; over the next couple of turns, Madoka escorts her past several enemies. ***As you near the target point, more Creator reinforcements will appear at several points along the northern path, with the largest group at the back. If you've been aggressive about pushing forward, all of the initial enemies should be gone already; send Shuya to the back while Narumi takes care of the enemy in the middle (who will be right next to one of the reinforcements). Either Shuya or Narumi can finish off the enemy in front afterward. ***At the target point, Shaneorka warns you of some incoming enemies; after the battle, a strange winged creature bursts from cover and lands on her. Mehisha is all set to kill it, but Shaneorka manages to convince her that it's only frightened. The trio quickly adopts "Shiro-chan" as their pet. ***As the students begin to reach the exit, Shuya asks Mehisha about her duty again. She replies that she's meant to be the opposite of humanity; while humans are easily tempted and swayed, she is unswerving in her devotion. Refugee Camp *The students stop to catch their breath once they reach the city office, where human refugees have set up a tent city. Mehisha leaves to report to her superiors, leaving you to roam the area. **One of the boys comes to thank you for your protection so far; at the same time, he expresses concern that the angels believe it's not possible for them to return home. **Maki is here, and pleased to see you. She tells Shuya that a beautiful woman dressed in white has been asking around, trying to find him. **The shopkeeper will sell you his usual wares at first; on your way out, he'll invite you down to the black-market area, where you can also access the school store and the arena. **Mehisha is meeting with Rufadiel; the group doesn't intrude, but is surprised to see her serpent-like legs. **Shuya and Mirai are sharing a meal together when the woman in white finds them. She runs off, but Shuya runs after her. When she confirms his and Mirai's identities, she begins to cry. At that moment, Mehisha arrives to tell Shuya that Rufadiel wants to see him, completely ignoring the situation. The angel then addresses the woman as Chihiro Senzaki: the children have found their mother. ***Shuya thinks briefly about the grudge he held towards his parents after they seemingly abandoned their children. Mehisha tells him that Chihiro has been a subordinate to the angels for some time. ***Rufadiel seems friendly - certainly more so than Mehisha - but Shuya is on his guard. Rufadiel tells him that MHI headquarters may hold the key to returning everyone to their own world, but it lies deep within the demons' territory. Despite this, MHI doesn't seem to have been overrun by demons, suggesting that they had a hand in the current situation. Shuya deduces that the angels want the humans to help tip the balance, and asks for time to think it over. ****Chihiro tells him how she and her husband came to this world, marooned during an MHI experiment researching the special powers granted to human visitors. Once there, they had to split up and seek refuge with the angels and demons to survive, and that's been the situation ever since. Shuya resists any attempt to be close with his mother, pointing out that she still hasn't explained why they participated in the experiment and left their children behind. **Shuya asks Mehisha her opinion about Rufadiel, pointing out that the two of them seem to have very different feelings about humanity. Mehisha becomes irritated and flies off. **Go to Narumi's tent to talk about the coming expedition to MHI. *The game now enters free-roaming mode. You can talk to your teammates and complete friendship events, shop, and head out to the world map to farm or explore. **Alchemy is now available on the world map. **Speaking to Rufadiel will advance the story. Into Enemy Territory *Rufadiel is pleased to hear you agree; the group will depart immediately for the demon's territory, with both Chihiro and Mehisha in tow. Shuya maintains a cold, businesslike relationship with his mother, and after some hesitation, she does likewise. **You get a couple of Mehisha and Chihiro cards before continuing. *There's nothing of particular note on the first map, aside from a few enemies and items. The group will talk among itself as you travel. **Madoka has somehow gotten her hands on a heavy rifle, and as you travel, Chihiro teaches her how to use it, netting you a couple of new Madoka cards. **Mirai seems to be more willing to accept Chihiro than Shuya is, and several others comment on this; neither Chihiro nor Shuya seem to let it bother them, though. **Mehisha ask where does Chihiro get her angelic-powered guns. Chihiro replied that she get it from Rudafiel when she joins under her which Mehisha accepted. **The trio decides to find a way to smooth things over between Shuya and Chihiro. *The second map is a bit larger and with slightly stronger enemies (and one rare monster to the east) so continue along and explore. **Mirai tries to enlist Narumi and Madoka in helping with her family troubles. **Since everybody else seems to be getting along with Chihiro, Shuya tries to talk with Mehisha instead; the angel is typically uninterested in casual conversation. When Shuya changes the subject to their mission, she tells him that there's a demon fortress blocking the path ahead, and they'll need to be ready for it. **Narumi approaches Chihiro and tries to take responsibility for the situation, saying that it was her family's company research that enabled MHI and led to Chihiro being trapped here, so Chihiro doesn't need to hide her own reason for cooperating. Chihiro says she must love her father very much to be willing to shoulder the blame for his actions. Meanwhile, Madoka and Mirai unsuccessfully try to get Shuya to listen; eventually he says that Chihiro **At the target point, the group notes that the fort seems poorly-defended, hopefully making it easy to sneak through. Vaza's Fortress *You get a greater reward at the end of this event by successfully sneaking through without combat. *The enemy patrols along set routes, one space per move. If you stop on one of these patrol routes, the enemy will move straight to your position on the next turn. If you're not standing on their route, they will ignore you, even if you're only one space away. *The first few patrol circuits have space between them where you can stand and wait; however, the last two (in the upper-right) have no space between them, so you'll need to wait for a clear path and cross both in a single turn. *The door in the upper-right will bring you to the separate area in the upper-left, where you'll meet Vaza. **Vaza sits in the back row and deploys lots of minions in front of him. Try to get a decently-sized stock of cards up to 7 ATK or so (either by equipping them with items or farming new cards) so that you can eliminate them quickly and exhaust his hand, giving you a clear shot at his leader card. **If things don't go your way immediately, the battle can drag on, so try not to let the Kilraug (a weaker version of the last boss of Chapter 3) land a hit on Shuya and inflict Acid Burn on him, wearing you down over time. *After Vaza has been killed, Chihiro asks Shuya if she can speak with him. She tells him that participating in MHI's experiment was the price of medical treatment that Shuya and Mirai had desperately needed; she hadn't wanted them to know about it. Shuya thinks he understands, even if he's not able to simply welcome his mother back with open arms just yet. Mirai is glad to see them moving towards reconciliation, and the three of them share a blood oath like the one Shuya and Mirai made in Chapter 2. *As the group approaches MHI, Sayane, Dojiro, and Gillezel watch them from above, then begin to make preparations for their arrival. Next: Chapter 5, Angel Route >>>